


Lover's Symphony

by GanymedeLullaby99



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby99
Summary: Their love was a Symphony, an incoming storm. Lying next to Renji always made Byakuya believe both.





	Lover's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. Please don't say I said otherwise.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy birthday, Sesh! Thanks for bringing me into the pack, introducing me to ByaRenBya, watching Bleach with me, and for being an amazing friend and family to me. I love you! It's only fitting I give you this as a present. Enjoy! You deserve nothing less than the best! I also must thank Sal and Wolfy for all the help with this as well. Please check out my packmates: HitsugayaKuchiki, Timewaster123456789, SesshomaruFreak, Henka-Chan, TheDrunkenWerewolf, Salazar Marvolo, Spunky0ne, Tropicallight, and Twisted Virtue. Also check out the Fox Pack on here and FFN

Byakuya opened his eyes to the most breathtaking sight imaginable. There lying next to him was the only person he trusted with his life. Tradition and custom had no meaning in this time of tranquility and silent reflection. Family still meant more than anything to the Kuchiki noble yet he acquired something greater because he had a choice. Falling in love happened inexplicably and he resigned himself to that fact. He'd attained a man who looked past his cold exterior and pierced his very soul. His lover peered right into the heart many accused him of not having. Somewhere along the course of life the noble had hardened and resigned himself to his responsibilities as head of the Kuchiki clan.

Days of abject loneliness clenched his heart and squeezed painfully. Who was there to offer him compassion and companionship like he craved? To rid him of these feelings so close to consuming him and pulling him under the current of despair? Rules, so many damn rules, accompanied his duties as the the leader of his family. You have to do this, you have to do is the proper protocol to take care of this situation or this is the most respectable way to present yourself. In his youth he hadn't understood every single movement made reflected on his whole entire family. Those thoughts along with reality changed the noble from a hot tempered, impulsive youth to a reserved and aloof man buried under a sea of expectation and a heavy, ridiculously so really, burden of being flawless and perfect. Byakuya lives under a microscope where every movement is carefully monitored. He's drowning and sinking beneath the current bearing down on him.

Renji. A man Byakuya cruelly and needlessly tried to break and bring down to the dirt beneath his feet. An individual who dedicated himself to besting his captain no matter how long it took him to do just that. His beautiful and stunning lieutenant that stood up to the noble in the name of justice more than once. Despite having his second in command arrested after ruthlessly humiliating and demeaning him as a person. The Kuchiki noble deeply regretted comparing Renji to a monkey and shamelessly degrading him as if he had any right in the beginning to pass judgement. Byakuya honestly contemplated in his free time what had possessed him to act in such a disgusting and undignified way. His steel grey orbs would water over with unshed tears if one looked closely enough. His own pain for what he put Renji through paled in what he must have made the younger man feel. Constantly putting him down and reproaching him for the slightest, usually nonexistent, infraction. Byakuya tried to shatter Renji's resolve and, even deeper than that,his will.

Still cinnamon eyes never lost their luster. Pride remained fully intact -miraculous as that feat is- as a slap to the noble's pretty face. Those tattoos actually multiplied and snaked their way around his body. They coiled around hard muscle and made them and the black lines both boldly stand out. Byakuya's lieutenant stood out and commanded attention. His hair a gorgeous crimson. Black suited him just fine. The color popped and brought out the contrast of that long, untamed main that resembled liquid lava. Oh, the Kuchiki loved running his fingers through surprising soft strands. He relished in the whispered groans and mewls such actions brought forth from Renji's mouth. No one else knew how much he enjoyed having his hair played with. No other soul aside from Renji would get to see the effect that the redhead had on his captain.

Gentle words murmured between the two of them in the privacy of the office or Byakuya's home. In his bed where no one would dare disturb them. The words that Renji brought forward so easily after his upbringing nearly destroyed them. His sentimental side drilled out of him because weakness was not called for when the noble became the head of his clan. All illusions of caring and kindness almost completely erased from his body to the point Byakuya was said to have no feeling whatsoever. The world didn't know just how wrong they were. His second in command, his lover wrapped a blanket of emotion around him and gave him life. Provided him with the much needed warmth of his love. Renji wasn't at all inhibited in displaying such affection and regaling his captain with a symphony of soothing caresses and barely there kisses. The smallest gestures garnered the strongest reactions, and Renji took full advantage of his newfound knowledge.

Light touches here and there along the expanse of his entire body lit a fire within him. Teasing brushes of Renji's fingertips served to stroke the flames of desire. Intentional trails drawn all along his cheeks, down to his neck where the noble's skin was exquisitely sensitive. Any touch there always made Byakuya shiver and caused goosebumps to appear on his body. Only Renji had the capacity to do such a thing to him. His redheaded lover brought him to euphoria and back again, over and over again like never before and never again. Time taken to worship his body like he was more than just an object placed on a pedestal. Byakuya eventually resigned himself to the fact his reputation proceeded hm and his haughty attitude only hindered his availability to anyone born beneath his station. Yet Renji didn't give up on him. His efforts to prove himself never faltered despite his captains blatant attempts to destroy him.

Such a powerful body lying on top of him now. Corded muscle wrapped in supple skin marked with tantalizing black ink. Not at all did it hinder his rugged good looks. Oh, no. Those exotic markings added to the magnificent work of art that is Renji. He brought so much to the table that it still baffled the noble how he was so blind to this creature that healed his heart. Renji exuded confidence in all areas of the bedroom. His body pressed against Byakuya's just right. His moon as he once called him. Pinning him so carefully to the bed as he began peppering kisses all over his face until he finally made his way to his lips. The Kuchiki luxuriated in the feel of those lips on his. They fit perfectly over his. Their lips gilded so effortlessly against one another until Renji took control and deepened the kiss. He so easily slipped his tongue between slightly parted lips. Byakuya's answering moan filled the room. He remembered how Renji once said his moans were music to his ears. Of course, the noble did his best appease his lover.

Byakuya was then rewarded with a harder press to his body from the one keeping him in place. He couldn't deny he thoroughly enjoyed being under his lover during times of intimacy. The noble liked arching up into his strong frame whenever he came upon a sensitive spot anywhere on his person. Renji was now completely hard for him. Forever would Renji have this reaction just for him. He reveled in Renji showing him that this was all because of him. His body and not his position in life. His lieutenant did not seek anything other than his love. Nothing else mattered except who Byakuya was as as person. His redheaded lover made it a point to let his noble see and feel just how much he affected him. The very notion used to embarrass Byakuya to no end. The idea seemed so scandalous and preposterous that he was left speechless at first. Then his own obvious arousal certainly didn't help his case when he tried to get the younger man to be more discreet. Renji just smirked at him with a mischievous twinkle in eyes. He proceeded to make it a point to tell Byakuya each and every thing about him that aroused him and instantly made his cock hard as a rock. Apparently the noble was more attractive than he was aware of. His lover had explained that his hair was the most beautiful he had ever seen. His lieutenant mentioned that he had wanted to feel it outside of battle one day. When he finally got the opportunity, Renji got himself so worked up that he babbled on and on about how he waited so long for that moment. He also used that chance to let the noble get a glimpse of the bulge in his pants. The noble was sure he never blushed so much in his entire life.

His lieutenant went on to say that the gray of his eyes reminded him of an incoming storm. The shade so rich and dark yet so clear at the same. Every emotion could be read clear as day. Renji often told him he was an open book, although; he still doubted it. He did concede that his lover did have a more intimate view of him than any other person. It was reasonable for his point to be valid. He often told Byakuya how much he loved them and that they are his best feature. More embarrassing flattery he had to get used to. Renji being so open with his affections honestly shocked him. He didn't exactly understand how his lieutenant held any romantic feelings for him at all. All the torture he subjected his subordinate to should result in hatred between them. Admittedly, the Kuchiki never held feelings of contempt for the redhead. He just wasn't very fond of the younger man at first. Though Renji argued he saw the scorn in his eyes all the time, but he just didnt let it get to him, especially not after he spent more time with him. Byakuya grudgingly accepted his eyes were expressive.

The noble couldn't hold back the gasp as he felt a finger enter him. Renji smirked against his neck at the surprised exclamation. Byakuya seemed distracted this morning and his lover made it his mission to get him to loosen up and relax. What better way than to bring him to a mind numbing orgasm? He squirmed and wiggled beneath the younger man while moaning and panting loudly. His hands found purchase on broad shoulders as he tried to get his breathing under control. It turned out to be all for naught for as soon the noble regained some semblance of composure another finger was added. Biting his lip did not stifle the long, drawn out moan Renji ripped from his mouth. Even then as they pumped faster inside in search of his prostate could Byakuya hope to keep himself quiet. Another thing no one else would ever know besides the redhead is how vocal the Kuchiki was in bed. Moans and groans rising in pitch until a scream was forced from his throat. His lover found it. He curled his fingers and rubbed with vigor against his prostate.

Driven mad with pleasure but not be able to do anything else except take it since Renji hasn't moved from his position on top of him. Byakuya couldn't stand it when he was teased like this! He had no control over the situation as Renji set the pace and did things as fast or slow as he desired. Right now he was in one of his moods to make sure the noble stayed in place and just took whatever he was given. No amount of pleading and begging would cause his lover to budge until he was ready to do so. The lips now attached to his neck only heightened Byakuya's arousal until he was aching for release. The way they were made it impossible for him to meet Renji's thrusting fingers. He could barely push himself to get more friction. Teeth scraped against his pulse point and he screamed even louder than before in reckless abandon. Too many sensations at once drove Byakuya to the brink. Renji blanketing him with his entire body, lips sliding up and down his neck while licking and nipping now and again, and those fingers mercilessly stabbing his prostate quickly brought Byakuya to his end. His vision whited out as wave after wave cum spurted from his cock trapped between himself and Renji.

After a few minutes Byakuya came back to himself to see his lover's smiling face above him. Spent from his release and feeling much better than he had before the noble smiled back sleepily as he was engulfed in the warmth of Renji's arms. They turned on their sides with the noble's back to a hard chest and the feel of hot breath blowing against his hair. He felt so safe and protected and absolutely loved that they had a mutual understanding between them. Even if Byakuya couldn't put into words what he wanted to say, Renji never pushed yet always seemed to know just what to do.


End file.
